Small village festival
by Anniered
Summary: Mainly focused on Toph and Zuko- Toko. But the Gaang in in here too. There is a brief reference to another story I did, but only a sentence: /s/9811479/1/Toph-and-Zuko-To-Ember-Island-Toko I do not own ALAB. The more R/R that are recieved, the more chapters that will go up. I do like honesty, so go nuts.
1. Distraction

They had walked all of 100 metres from the theatre where they watched the Ember Island Players, when Katara decided they all needed cheering up. The performance was terrible, diminishing the confidence of all. It finished earlier than expected, though it felt like it had dragged on and on. Everyone was reluctant to do anything other than go home, but it was not worth the pout or the speech that was sure to ensue from Katara if they refused. "What are we going to do at this time of night?" Zuko only wanted to forget about his demise portrayed in the play. Any distraction was welcome. Though his mind changed as soon as he spoke out.

"I do not know yet, but something will come up!" She tried to be cheery. She saw Sokka's face light up. Smiling hugely and tugging on Suki's shirt, muttering inaudibly from excitement. When he finally got his words out, all he repeated, while jumping up and down was, "The festival! The festival! Festival, festival, festival! Come, come, come!"

"A fire nation festival? I think I have had enough of these people for one day." Toph grumbled. "No offence." She directed at Zuko, standing alongside her. He just smiled half-heartedly.

"Sokka only wants to go see the festival because they have food and some moon thing," She grumbled, but Sokka was gone chatting excitedly with Aang as they almost skipped towards the village centre. "We saw people setting it up when we found the poster for the play. He was saying that we wanted to go. I suppose we don't have a choice now."

"It is hard for him, he feels it is his fault." Referring to Yui, "You are his girl, come on, you shouldn't let it bother you. Wait up!" Katara shouted, her and Suki chasing after her brother and Aang. Toph moved quickly after them, only pausing when she noted Zuko had not pursued, she turned back and called, "Well, are you coming?" Nothing, he hadn't moved, she could tell that much. "Don't tell me you are sulking about the play, it is not real." She smirked, trying to make him feel better about it.

"You run along with the others, I need a moment." Zuko called. Toph rolled her pale eyes and trotted back to him, she was not one to let people have their own way. "I just told you to go, why-"

"Because, you cannot just boss me around! Who do you think I am? Sokka? Ha!" She laughed, it only took a few sharp words from Toph, and Sokka would do anything from cleaning her feet or recooking her a fresh meal.

Zuko sighed, he appreciated that she stayed. But also wished she hadn't. "Sometimes, I forget you are blind," he mumbled, suddenly noting how she came from approximately 50 metres away from him and was within a metre of him now, without tripping on the slightly uneven ground, "pretty remarkable."

"Yeah well, it gives me an advantage when it comes to earth bending. Not so much with attacks from the air." She looked up, seeing nothing. "Ah well, no one is perfect. Well, I am damn close- but whatever." She beamed at him, waiting for a laugh or groan or anything. Silence.

Zuko looked at her, grinning weirdly at him. She was cute, and knowingly persuasive. He sighed, there was no way he was getting alone time. "Come on, we will go to the festival," he said to her, subconsciously taking her and in his, "maybe there are some strength games?"

Toph's eyes widen at the unexpected touch, but did not pull her hand from his. Zuko had also come to realise that they were holding hands, he couldn't even remember how it had happened. He convinced himself it was not romantic. Friendly, comforting maybe. Even though he couldn't help thinking about a kiss they had shared earlier in the time they had been on the island.

They walked a while, towards the village, joyful screams, cheering, laughter and music could be heard from where they were. Their senses were indulged as they walked into the centre of the village: music, laughter, bells and flapping of flags, the smell of spicy foods and exotic teas, they could taste the spicy fragrances. Zuko's sight was treated to hundreds upon thousands on candles and lights, illuminating the entire village square. The vibrations caused by so many people allowed Toph to understand what was around her, it would have even wonderful to see.

It was then Zuko decided, maybe he should drop her hand, people might look down on them- she is so young. "No, don't." she said to him, grabbing his hand, crowded places were tricky, so many people, so much to see. Toph could have found her way with concentration, but following only one person's vibrations in an area filled to the brim is inconvenient. Zuko misunderstood her for a second and smiled, down at her. Toph had only meant him as a guide, but after a while, it was nice having his large hand wrapped around hers. Besides her cheeks, it was the warmest part of her body. Holding hands, Zuko lead her to a booth that had hundreds of trinkets, browsing, he talked softly to Toph about various things, she was high born like him- so he tried to find things they had in common or just more information on the secretive earth bender: "Favourite play?", "Favourite food?", "Most prized memory?", "First crush?", "Any pets?". Making her laugh and punch him, they enjoyed each other's company.

They moved from store to store. It took a good hour, but they found Sokka, well Toph heard him before Zuko spotted him. He was yelling at the store owner while the rest were trying to hide their laughter. They saw Zuko hand-in-hand with Toph, he trod quickly in front of her to make it appear he was leading her. What and how they felt was private, and no one wanted to unintentionally stir anything up.

Apparently Sokka had lost a game, again. And was trying to convince the store owner that buy two, get one free should be his policy. Finally, Sokka was dragged away by Suki and Katara, towards a meat stand. Toph had released Zuko's hand and was chatting happily to Aang, Zuko was standing and listening to their banter, when a large store with "Antiques" grabbed his attention, well not so much the large sign, but a small double edged sword displayed out the front. "Hey, do you guys want to go and look in that shop?" he didn't give them a chance to answer before he walked over to it, Aang shouted to Katara and gestured where they were heading before joining Toph and following suite.

Zuko browsed the weapons, nothing more interested him that the sword, but it was too small for him and had quite significant damage done to it. Not worth the price. He was about to walk back out the front when something caught his eye. A symbol he would know from anywhere, a white lotus, but this was not made of stone or wood like the usual Pai Sho tiles. But glass, and much small, he was shocked he had noticed it. The tiny glass pendant was attached to a long brown piece of leather. He lifted it to his face and examined it, it was beautiful; the pendant was no bigger than his fingernail. He glanced to where Toph and Aang stood laughing at a picture Aang was describing.

"Ah, you like?" the merchant asked.

"It is lovely, such fine craftma-"

"Not the necklace, the lady!" the merchant huffed.

"Oh, umm. I-" Zuko started, but was again interrupted.

"She likes you too. I can see, turns her head with every shift of your weight." He smiled. Zuko handed the merchant the necklace, he had no intention of buying it. He didn't have money. The old man grabbed his wrist and held his hand out, laying the necklace inside. "Give to someone who will appreciate it. And appreciate you." And walked away.

Back at the house everyone was settling down in the living room. Wanting to be together for a while longer. The play was all but forgotten as the traded stories of what the saw and liked most. The stories evolved into other conversations, than into divided conversations. Zuko sat with Toph by the fire place, the necklace was around his neck, he could feel it bumping against his chest when he moved. He stood and excused himself, needing a moment to think and a bathroom break.

On his approach back, he heard the others asking Toph questions. "Why were you holding hands, Toph?" Suki asked quietly with a smile.

"I don't know what you mean." She smirked.

"Aw come on! Is there something going on?" Katara pressed, "Something romantic?"

Sokka made kissing noises and Aang smiled said, "Who cares?! They would be a force to be reckoned with!"

Zuko smiled at that thought.

"Hate to break it to you guys… But…" Toph started. Zuko prepared himself for dismissal or rejection. "It is none of your business." She chuckled. Aang smiled and Katara looked disappointed.

Later when all had settled down for the night, Zuko looked next to him at Toph. He felt the necklace against his chest. Now wasn't the time for promises of love. He would wait.

Laying back on the floor he stretched out his arms, the night was warm and it was time to rest. Just as he was about to slip away into sleep, he felt a small, warm hand in his, he wrapped his hand around hers and let himself fall into the welcomed darkness of sleep.


	2. The nightmare

His face crinkled in anger. His eyes glowed as if they were windows to the temper raging like an inferno in this mind. He pointed a short finger and shouted, "You have betrayed me! You will never regain your honour! You. Are. Nothing." Iroh turned away from him, moving out of view into the hazy blackness.

"No! Uncle, wait, please!" Zuko screamed after him, his scream came out in a haze of purple in front of him, then splitting into two figures. His hateful father and demented sister, they cackled as their own laughs formed another figure. His mother shook her head sadly and begun to turn away from him, "You are just like your father..." she sighed. Azula creep closer to him, holding his hand she smiled with the teeth of a feline and tongue of a snake, "You finally have his love, Zuzu. Isn't that all you wanted? All you need?" She raised her free hand to five figures in the blackness, as lightening was fired from her fingertips towards the figures. The lightening illuminating their faces as it struck them down, a young girl screamed over the clash, "Sparky!" that voice… He knew who the silhouettes belonged to as they were struck down, the smoke faded away, leaving one figure standing. Aang looked at his fallen friends then to Zuko, "You are better than the-" lightning struck again, taking the Avatar's life before he could continue. Azula's eyes turned to him, as Firelord Ozai smiled wickedly, revealing rows of razor sharp teeth. He murmured softy, "Take it, my dear. His life has no importance to me."

Azula turned and brought her fingers down with a bolt.

Zuko shot up with a strangled shout. His throat was dry, and prevented much noise from escaping. He looked around himself anxiously. Toph was closest as they had fallen asleep holding hands, he scrambled to her and put his head over her. There was a small rising and falling of her chest, he sighed, hanging his head and dropped his hands on the cool floor, his lotus necklace swung back and forth like a pendulum. Focusing all his energy on keeping his tears and emotions in check, he stood and walked out of the house and towards the beach, out of hearing range. He sunk into the sand and lay on his back. Maybe two minutes had passed before:

"Sparky?! Sparky, Where are you?" Toph whispered loudly from the porch. He stayed quiet, he really didn't want her to be near him when he was like this. Weak. "If you don't reply, I will wake someone and we will search together!" she continued to whisper, her threat was probably just that- a threat. She must know he was on the sand, otherwise see would be able to 'see' him. But the last thing he wanted was the nurturing, overly motherly Katara or the happy-go-lucky Aang finding him like this.

"Over here." He sighed, loud enough to carry to the porch. He heard her approaching. He concentrated all his efforts on keeping it together. She sat beside him on the sand and tried to sense him, she could sense that the wrong move would result in losing whatever had recently formed between them. "You woke me up with all your scurrying about." She said in an annoyed tone, rubbing her pale eyes. He said nothing, he just took a deep breath. Silence between them stretched.

"Zuko?" she smiled timidly. Hearing his name, whispered so softly contrasted violently with his nightmare and he broke his resolve.

His head fell heavily into his hands as he sobbed. Toph was shocked. She didn't know what she could do. She pulled his hands away to try and see his face, trying to think of a way to comfort him. As he lifted his head, he saw the young girl before him, pale eyes and flawless alabaster skin. His need for contact overcame him as he grabbed her and pulled her in, his lips crushing down onto hers.

She didn't struggle at first, shocked and concerned, she definitely did not want to offend him. But this was not a kiss that she wanted to remember as her first actual kiss. She squirmed out of his grasp and held him at arm's length. "Zuko! I will earthbend you to the other side of the world if you do not stop this!" she didn't say it rudely, more sternly.

He looked at her and begun to sob again. He simply leaned his head against her small chest and wrapped his arms around her waist. It was going to be a long night.

"Please, Zuko? Tell me." Toph begged. It had been almost an hour and he had calmed down considerably. The odd hiccup would surface, but she just stroked his thick hair. They had changed their positions, Toph sat with her legs apart, and Zuko lay in between, with his shoulders and head resting on her lap. He gazed up at the stars, at her, or turned his head slightly to see the ocean.

"I am sor-sorry, Toph." He hiccupped again. "I do not know what-what came over me." Zuko tried to calm himself, this wasn't doing him any favours. He sniffed again.

"You know exactly what did. You just aren't telling me." She didn't want to sound mean, but he was being even more stubborn then she usually is. "Don't you think that telling someone will help? Like was it a dream? Or stress? Or the play? Like, seriously, open up." She sounded older then twelve, of course there was times when she acted her age, but there was also times when she spoke with an attitude beyond her years.

"It was a-a dream. Actually, a nightm-mare. You all died at the-the hands of Azul-la. Iroh turned away from me. The Fir-relord said I didn't matter." He murmured, the hiccupping disrupted his speech. Toph now understood why he got upset, she smiled "Yeah, losing me would suck, who would keep you in line and beat you… All the time! Eh, Sparky?! Ha ha." She tried to make him lighten up- it kind of worked, he half smiled and sighed.

"I think we should go back inside. Back to bed." Zuko mumbled, after a while longer. Toph nodded in agreement, he stood up and stretched. He grabbed the young girl's arms and pulled her to her feet, she stood for a moment then collapsed on the sand laughing.

"My feet! My feeeeet! They are asleep! Tingling!" she squealed with laughter. Zuko stared in shock, Toph _squealed_! He had never heard her do that! He chuckled with her, but her laughter was intoxicating, he tried to get her up again but she pulled him down on top of her.

They lay in the sand and laughed, his body pushing gently on hers, holding his full weight off her. She put her hands on the tops of his shoulders. As their laughing died down, she smiled up at him, as he beamed down at her. Forgetting about his nightmare. His smile softened, he gazed at her for a moment longer, then whispered gently. "Toph, can I kiss you?" he bit his lip, waiting for his reply. He had no right to ask her for it, he had already taken one forcefully, but he wanted one very badly.

Toph smiled, not a sweet smile, a cunning smile, "Only if you admit… That I, Toph Bei Fong, am the greatest _bender_, in the whole world. The_ whole_ world."

He sighed. How bad did he want a kiss? "You, Toph Bei Fong, are-" he bent down and pressed his lips to hers quickly, then jumped back as earth shot towards him, "-are the never going to make me admit it… Willingly."


End file.
